A Bentley in Charlestown
by BethanyLeeRenner
Summary: Bentley has had a horrible childhood, so when she turned 18, she moved to Boston to major in dance at Boston University. Boston is much different than Philadelphia... Especially the people. So when she meets a group of Charlestown assholes at work; well, let's just say her work follows her home... Jem/OC Rated M for smut and language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOWN! THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE BEAUTIFUL BEN AFFLECK! I ONLY OWN BENTLEY, RODGE, SAM, AND ANY OTHER OC'S THAT APPEAR!**

**Rated M: SMUT (not this chapter), LANGUAGE, and snarky comments(;**

Enjoy!

I sighed and looked in the mirror one more time; long wavy blue and black hair, pale olive skin and hazel eyes lightly outlined with black eyeliner and mascara. My first day of work and I had to dress like a skank. I glared at my outfit of short denim shorts and a swoop neck Philadelphia Eagles shirt, but it was all for the look of a classic Boston waitress, except for the Eagles shirt. I was prepared to face the harsh words of the Bostonians.

"All this is so I cam pay to live on my own," I assured myself. One more quick lick of chapstick, and I walked out the door.

I pulled up to Scappie's the Irish pub, and got out of my car. The car was one of the many benefits of my abusive parents getting killed. The government had given me a hella lot of money, as if to say, "sorry that your parents died. Here's some money to help provide for yourself…" With the money I received, I was able to pay off my car, make a move to Boston to study dance at BU, and had enough left over to pay my first 2 months of rent. But now that the money was gone, I had to get a job as an 18 year old waitress at this shit bar.

I sighed and pushed through the doors and had to grip the doorframe to keep myself from passing out. The aroma of cigarettes, beer and sweat overwhelmed me. I shook off the smell and slinked my way through the drunken crowd towards the back room.

"Bentley! Glad to see ya," Rodge, the cute Irish bartender grinned at me and handed me a tray. "Definitely gonna get us some good money in that get up," he winked and I blushed. "Oh no hun, you look great and you'll do great," he smiled convincingly.

After a 20 minute lecture on how to sell and give drinks properly, Rodge sent me on my way. Sam, the other waitress, called me over to her.

"Bentley, right?"

I nod.

"Okay, so I'm going to give you a pretty easy table to start with. Sound good?" I nod again. "Okay," she put 3 beers, 1 whiskey, and 2 other colored drinks that I couldn't decipher onto my tray. "The table in the corner? Just go ahead and work with them for a little while. Just keep your guard up. They re-order the second they've finished and can get pretty upset if they have to wait too long. So just go with it,"

I began to walk away as I made my way to the table of adults. Obviously from Charlestown by the way they were talking. I approached and saw 4 men, and 2 girls, whores by the looks of it.

"Sorry about the wait," I purred as I set the drinks in the middle of the table.

"About fuckin' time Sam-" Bimbo #1 glared up at me.

"Well ya not Sam," whined Bimbo #2. The whole table was now staring at me.

"No, I'm Bentley. Sam asked me to cover y'all,"

Bimbo 1 and 2 burst into laughter.

"Y'all?!" they somehow thought this was funny, and I gritted my teeth to keep from bursting into laughter myself. _They're just drunk;_ I thought to myself and started to walk away.

"I didn't know dat Texas made luxury ca's!" Bimbo 1 called after me.

_It's not worth it Bentley. Just walk away._

"Yea! 'Specially comin' from a fuckin' toonie!" Cried bimbo 2 as I stopped in my tracks. The whole table erupted in laughter as I stormed back to them.

"Phili bitch!" I snapped and shook my tank top at them, causing everyone's eyes to drift to my chest. "And I'm surprised that a Charlestown skank like you even knows what a Bentley is," My eyes were filled with anger, when one of the men leaped to his feet. Even at only 5'5", he towered over me at 5'10". His dangerous blue eyes scotching mine.

"Who da fuck do you think you are?!" he screamed.

"I don't know! Ask the Charlestown cunt, cause apparently she can't read," The man's eyes narrowed even more and I wanted to crumple at his feet, but I wasn't going to back down now.

"Dat's my fuckin' sista," he pointed at Bimbo 1. "Wanna try ta put those two words togetha' again?"

"Yea bitch! Jem's gonna kick ya fine little toonie ass!" screamed Bimbo 2.

"I'm from Philadelphia. I'm pretty sure I could beat this Charlestown bitch to a fucking pulp," I seethed.

Obviously the "Jem" guy knew how demeaning calling a man a bitch was. His stance completely changed, and his eyes practically turned black. His fists clenched, when suddenly another man at the table stood and grabbed Jem's shoulder.

"Don't. She's not worth goin' back ta prison," he murmured. This man was significantly taller than Jem, with short brown hair and brown concerned eyes.

"Fuck off Dougy. I'm gonna fuck her, then beat her god damn head in," snarling, he threw Doug's hand off his shoulder and approached me.

"Why bother? You probably can't get it up anyway," _Whoa Bentley. Too much. Messing with a guy's manhood? He's not fucking around._ Immediately after the thoughts crossed my mind; Jem grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of the bar, kicking and screaming. Doug muttered some profanity, slammed his fists in the table, and chased after Jem, but Jem was stopped by Rodge; with shotgun in hand.

"Let her go Jem. You've had too much to drink, and need to get your sorry ass into bed,"

"I aint' fuckin' five!" Jem snapped.

Rodge cocked the gun and pointed it at Jem's chest.

"Let go of the little lass. And don't come into my bar unless your in your right mind,"

Doug stood beside Jem and gestured toward the door. Jem leaned to my ear and gravely whispered,

"Boston is a small town fa' people like me. I'll find ya, fuck ya, and beat'cha fuckin' head in,"

I rolled my eyes. Jem let go of my arm and stormed out the bar with the rest of his table at his heels. Rodge turned his attention back to me and asked,

"You okay hun?"

I shrugged. "It's not like they don't have pricks in Phili,"

Rodge's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"What'd they say to ya?"

"It was just a whore who was talking shit on my town. If you're at all smart, you'd be wise not to be a dumbass," I winked.

Rodge playfully put his hands up in defense and teased,

"I wouldn't dare! I know the pride of the Philadelphians!" he smirked.

"Best keep that in you're Irish mind," playfully shoving his chest, I continued my duties as a waitress of Scappie's.

* * *

**I know the first chapter's short, but I have the next two written already(;**

**Please read and review! Jem is one of my favorite characters, and I want y'all to love him too(: he gets better as the chapters go on... well, not the next one, but the one after that he does!**

**Love all the happiness i get from fellow Renner fans(:**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(; **


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOWN! THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE BEAUTIFUL BEN AFFLECK! I ONLY OWN BENTLEY, RODGE, SAM, AND ANY OTHER OC'S THAT APPEAR!**

**Rated M: SMUT (rape), LANGUAGE, and snarky comments(;**

It's been three weeks since the heart stopping encounter at work, and life was going great. The group of Charlestown assholes never returned to the bar. In fact, I hadn't seen any of them at all, well except Doug. We quite literally ran into each other about 3 days ago. We shared an awkward glance, mine more menacing than anticipated and he muttered a silent apology and jogged away. I couldn't help but feel triumph for my intimidation towards someone easily 10 years older than me.

Ever since then, I've been in the best mood. My job was getting a lot easier, and I was actually beginning to love working at Scappie's. I got lots of tips because of the way I look, and Sam and Rodge had become good friends.

I waved goodbye to Sam and headed home. Walking home at night through downtown Boston wasn't the wisest choice, but my car was in the repair shop. The walk wasn't too far, thank god, but something about this night didn't feel good. It was too quiet. I shrugged off the feeling of being watched, as I unlocked my door and stepped into my apartment. I threw my shit on the kitchen table, and ran my hair through cigarette smelling hair. _Shower._ As I sashayed to bathroom, I began stripping my clothes from my flesh. 3 o'clock in the morning was way too late to be getting ready for bed. I yawned and slipped The Used into the stereo as I crawled in to the cascading warm water.

About 20 minutes later, I threw my hair up in a towel then brushed my teeth. _A quick snack, then sleep._ I spit, pulled the towel from my hair and sauntered into my bedroom. Black lace underwear and a baggy Nirvana t-shirt made my sleep attire. I quickly shook my fingers through my hair, hoping for more texture and walked to the kitchen. Once I turned the corner, massive hands came from nowhere an shoved me up against the wall, eyes fuming with anger and lust. I knew those eyes, that look. _Jem._ Instinctively, I squealed and brought my knee to his gut. He grunted profanities as I sprinted away from him. Sadly, I wasn't quick enough, and his hand grabbed the back of my shirt, and I pulled, causing the shirt to rip. Losing my balance, I toppled to the floor. Jem stood over me, and I whirled around and kicked him in the balls.

"Asshole," I gargled.

The awkward position I was in didn't allow me to kick hard enough. Jem just clenched his teeth, and then dropped down on me, holding my wriggling hands above my head. He leaned over to my neck and breathed softly against my ear.

"I told ya I'd fuckin' find ya," he shadowed.

"Get. The. Fuck, off me!" I bucked my body into him and felt a hard bulge in his pants; the contact causing him to wince. _Shiiiit._ I thrashed harder, but couldn't get his bulky body off mine. Jem grabbed my throat in anger, and banged my head against the floor.

"Don't fuckin' move!"

My head started to fade in and out of consciousness as I felt a cool liquid seep in my hair.

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a zipper. Jem was in a hurry to take off his pants, and when he got them off, he kissed and sucked my breast. I glanced down to see my shirt tucked up to my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut, and embraced the oncoming blackness.

"GARRGH!" I woke with a jolt, as I felt Jem's thick, hard, cock enter me. The sensation overwhelmed me and my mind goes black again.

My eyes slowly rolled to the front of my skull, and saw Jem passed out on top of me. I try to find my breath, but Jem's weight is too much. Suddenly, the door is flung open and Doug stands in the entrance; eyes enraged as he quickly glances at his surroundings: a naked me hardly conscious and lying in a pool of blood, and a naked Jem passed out on top of me.

"JEM!" he screamed.

Jem immediately came to and threw on his clothes. The men said nothing to each other as Doug got a blanket off my couch. He gently draped it over my hyper-sensitive body, and lifted me into his arms; carrying me out the door.

"Dougy! What the fuck a' ya doin'?"

"Don't fuckin' talk ta me Coughlin! You a'ready put us in enough shit. Just get in the fuckin' car and shut up!"

My eyes started drooping again as I was set inside a black Chevy Avalanche.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I HAD TO END IT THERE. SO, THE NEXT ONE IS BEING POSTED DIRECTLY AFTER THIS ONE. YES JEM IS A JACKASS, AND STILL CONTINUES TO BE; BUT WE SEE A DIFFERENT SIDE OF HIM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER RENNER STORIES(:**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOWN! THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE BEAUTIFUL BEN AFFLECK! I ONLY OWN BENTLEY, RODGE, SAM, AND ANY OTHER OC'S THAT APPEAR!**

**Rated M: SMUT, LANGUAGE, and snarky comments(;**

I finally woke on a strange lumpy couch. I inhaled and instantly regretted it. I coughed out the smell of cigarettes, beer, and some other rank smell I couldn't place.

"Jem! Dougy! Bitch's wakin' up!"

I look across the room. A groan emerged my throat. Bimbo 1. She stood and got really close to my face.

"Yea, remember my face bitch?" She spat on me and I awkwardly wiped it from my face and muttered.

"Of course. You're whore number 1," I mumbled.

Her eyes narrowed as a belly laugh emerged from the hallway. Jem appeared and I tensed.

"Even fucked outta her mind, she's gotta mouth," he took a step towards me, and I tried to roll off the couch, but my whole body screamed in pain. Jem smirked and Doug was soon at my side and helped rest my head back on the pillow.

"No, no. Just lie here. He won't hurt ya again,"

Jem shot him a look and I rolled to my side, exposing to Doug the gash in my head and Doug sighed.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen," he murmured and put an ice pack on the back of my head. I winced, causing a ripple effect throughout my body. Doug rubbed my arm and asked,

"Where else does it hurt Bentley?"

I instinctively brought my knees to my chest and gasped from the pain. Doug's eyes lingered on my thighs and glanced back at Jem who was smiling.

"Yea. She's good n'fucked. Nice, tight little pussy too," he grinned, and I quivered at his voice, and turned to sink into Doug's nearby chest. He tensed a little, but soon relaxed into me and softly stroked my arms as I let out quiet sobs.

"Jesus Jem. She's just a kid. Bentley, how old a'ya?"

"Eighteen,"

Jem's eyes slightly rose in alarm, but they quickly regained there place as his regular smug look. "That's why she was so tight," he murmured. "Great sex though!" he clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Christ Jem get outta he'e!"

Jem winked and walked out.

"You thirsty?" Doug asked me. I slowly nodded, and he rose to his feet. I panicked and reached for his shirt, whimpering.

Doug sweetly smiled and said, "Is' okay. I'll be back in a sec," I let him go and he waltzed from the room.

"No so tough when ya fucked, dizzy and bleedin' a'ya?"

I rolled my eyes. Bimbo 1 was still here.

"What's your real name?" I croaked.

"Krista," she shrugged and walked from the room. About 2 seconds later, there was a glass bottle by my lips, and I cringed.

Doug laughed. "It's just wata'"

I reluctantly sipped the cool liquid and sat up. Doug's eyes danced with concern as I slightly swayed from the dizziness.

"Why did you bring me here?" I groaned.

Jem softly padded to the entryway and leaned against the frame, obviously intrigued to hear Doug's answer. I tensed beneath his demeaning gaze and Doug put his hand on my knee and sighed.

"Well, first, I couldn't leave ya ta bleed out and die on ya own kitchen floor, and-"

"—he wants ta make sure ya not gonna call da coppas on me," Jem laughed.

"She's not gonna tell anyone," Doug murmured.

I looked at Doug with surprise and practically screamed, "You bet your fucking ass I'm gonna tell someone! He fucking raped me!" I jumped to my feet, ignoring the resistance in my body, and stormed over to Jem, who shifted his weight, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"And I'd do it again sweet'at," he growled. His eyes darkened a little, and quickly planted a gentle kiss on my lips, smiling devilishly. My eyes grew dark with fury, and threw my fist, but he caught it, and swiftly kissed all my knuckles.

"Jem, stop bein' such a dick," Doug scoffed.

I cocked my head at Jem, who was still kissing my knuckles. His eyes were changing: a mix of blue and grey replaced the black in his eyes and softness appeared across his face as he looked into my eyes.

There was an ever so slight tingle in the pit of my stomach that made his lips feel more warm and smooth against my soft flesh.

"Please stop," my voice came out a mix of a squeak and whisper.

He grinned, and dropped my hand.

The air finally filled my lungs and I turned my hazel gaze from Jem to Doug.

"What are you going to do with me?" I mumbled.

Doug sighed and walked over to me and gently lifted my chin so our eyes made contact. I heard Jem shift, uncomfortable.

"You are not goin' ta be hurt, okay?"

I slightly nodded, and felt my eyes get wet.

"Unless of course you want me to," Jem mumbled.

I angrily scratched my neck and whirled around to face Jem.

"What the hell Jem?! You rape me; get all aggressive, and now you're flirting with me. Make up your fucking mind!"

Jem stood there, mouth pressed tight, but eyes wide with awe. Doug burst into laughter and hugged me from behind, causing Jem to possessively glare at Doug, and I tried not to appear shocked at his sudden touch.

"Ah, I like you Bentley," he grinned. "Yea Jem, make up ya fuckin' mind," he released me and strolled to the kitchen. Jem's eyes were still on mine.

"I wasn't in my right mind when I did it," he turned to walk away, but I could hear him whisper, "I'm sorry,"

I didn't get any sleep that night.

The sunrise leaked through the windows and I sighed, only about three hours of sleep. I got up and quietly snuck around to find Krista's bedroom. She left at about 2 o'clock in the morning, and hadn't come back. _I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed a few clothes. _I smirked. Her body was slightly curvier than mine, but with the way she wore her clothes, I was sure I'd fit just fine. I found the bedroom with the open door and sulked in. _Definitely not going to wear the clothes on the floor. _I scratch my back and remember my top half is covered in blood. _Another shower then._ I scanned the room for the bathroom and scoffed as I looked at the heap of sheets on the un-made bed. My eyes finally rested on the bathroom door. I stripped free of my blood stained Nirvana shirt and hopped into the welcoming shower.

"Shit," I muttered. I scanned the bathroom for hopes of a towel or clean shirt. Nada. I sleekly stuck my foot out onto the tile floor and looked harder. My eyes finally seeing the pile of folded shirts on the bathroom shelf. I cautiously sniffed one. The grey one I held in my hand smelled lightly of cigarettes and cologne. _This will have to do for now._ I threw the giant shirt on my tiny frame and walked back out of the bathroom, only to be halted in my tracks by a confused Jem, who was tucking a gun into the back of his pants. I stood in shock as Jem's eyes grazed my half naked body, eyes darkening as he took a step towards me.

"We both know ya not wearin' anything unda' my shirt,"

Uneasiness ran through my body as I glued myself to the wall and shuffled against Jem's dresser, knocking off beer bottles in the process.

"I, uh, I was just—" was all I could mumble.

"I could get used to ya wearin' my shirts," he smiled.

For every step I took, he took two towards me. I hurriedly grabbed the door knob as I felt Jem's breath in my ear. Quickly, I swung the door open, and ran in to what I hoped was Krista's room. Slamming the door shut, I marched to the bed to make sure there was no one in it, and low and behold, there was Doug.

"You've got to be shitting me?!"

Doug shot up, eyes wide in shock. I turned to him and snapped, "Where the fuck is Krista's bedroom?"

Doug shakily pointed to the right.

"_Thank_ you," I bowed sarcastically, and moved to the nest room over. Doug was right, and I grabbed some skanky clothes and slithered them on. I flinched as the rough denim of the shorts grazed my still-sensitive skin. When I was finally dressed, I walked out into the kitchen for some water, only to see Jem leaning against the counter, still with no shirt and beer in hand. My eyes lingered on his fine chest longer than I wanted, and finally opened the cupboard to find a cup.

"Isn't it a little early for beer?"

Jem just scoffed as I filled the cup with water and took a sip. As the refreshing liquid was running down my throat, I turned and placed the cup on the counter. _Fooooooood!_ My stomach growled. I opened the fridge, but my scout for food was interrupted as I felt Jem's tough arms lace around my waist. It took all the control I had not to elbow him in the stomach, as he leaned down and seductively whispered in my ear,

"I liked my shirt better,"

I slammed the fridge door shut and turned to face him.

"Would you please just fucking leave me alone? Haven't you done enough already?!"

Jem's chin lowered. "No, I haven't" he hissed. His fists then slammed into the fridge doors on both sides of my face as he attempted to control his rage.

"You don't fucking own me, Jem,"

"Yes I do,"

I rolled my eyes and tucked underneath his arms, heading for the front door.

"Where da fuck do ya think ya goin'?"

"Work," I mumbled.

All too quickly, Jem had me up against the wall again.

"No, you stayin' he'a,"

His pelvis was pushed against mine; one hand on my hip, the other on the wall beside my face. My expression didn't change as we glared at each other. Before I could register what was happening, Jem had his lips crushed to mine, his tongue violently exploring the interior of my mouth. A very small groan escaped my throat as his hands caressed my body.

"Jem," I mumbled.

His assault didn't stop, sticking one of his hands up my shirt.

"Stop," I whined.

His other hand in my shorts.

"Jem!" I sobbed. _Please God. Not again._

"I think she asked you ta stop," Doug's voice had a tinge of disgust and anger as he watched Jem let me go. I scrambled to Doug's side and wrapped my self in his arms as his hands softly caressing my hair. His gaze never left Jem's.

Jem wiped his mouth and was the first to speak, "She was gonna leave,"

"So you assaulted her?" Doug's voice was protective and extremely cold.

Jem shrugged and Doug looked down at me.

"You know ya not supposed ta leave,"

I looked up at him as the tears left my eyes. "Well how am I supposed to work and go to school?"

"Jem will shadow you so ya don't call anyone,"

Jem's eyes grew wide and marched towards Doug in anger.

"What tha hell Dougy?! I'm not a fuckin' babysitta'!"

"Well, seein' how we can't just lock her up for foreva' and you seem to have unsolved feelins' for her, I think it's be a good idea for you to learn to control ya anger," Doug seemed unnerved by Jem's rage.

"Why not you Doug?!"

"I have a real job, and like I said; you obviously have unresolved feelin's for her. You can't seem to keep ya hands off," he smiled. "And ya gonna do this Jem, cause if you don't, ya gonna go back ta Walpole and get 30 yea's,"

Jem cursed under his breath, grabbed keys, wallet and phone and turned to me.

"Let's fuckin' go,"

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME ATTENTION! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY FRIENDS! I'VE BEEN UPDATING LIKE A MADMAN TODAY! **

**I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOWN! THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE BEAUTIFUL BEN AFFLECK! I ONLY OWN BENTLEY, RODGE, SAM, AND ANY OTHER OC'S THAT APPEAR!**

**RATED M: LANGUAGE, CRAAAAAZY SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER(; and some more snarky comments(:**

**This is my favorite chapter so please treat it well, and ENJOY!**

* * *

It had only been about a week of having Jem as a shadow, and I was already willing to put a gun in my mouth. Every time we had to be separated, even for just 30 seconds, he would insist I give him my phone. So, finally one day after a really long and stressful work and Jem day, I stormed into the apartment and screamed, "Fine Dougy! I won't tell anyone! I just want to pack my shit, and get the fuck out of this hell hole!"

Jem grumbled, grabbed a beer, and plopped on the couch. Doug emerged from his bedroom and followed me into the living room as I began packing my things.

"Bentley, as fine of an ass that ya got, can you move it from the damn screen?" Jem smirked as I threw a pillow at him. Doug laughed and stopped my packing frenzy by putting his arms around my waist and resting his chin in the crevasse of my neck.

We had been making small hints at each other and we had even kissed a few times, but I couldn't get myself to fully commit. I think it was because I had unresolved emotions for Jem. _You're fucking crazy. _I kept telling myself. _Those feeling are there because you feel in order to protect yourself, you should please him. _I halted my thoughts and slightly nodded. _Okay Bentley, I'll test this theory tonight. Before I leave._

"What are you thinkin' Bent?" Doug turned me around and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I saw Jem swallow a lump of hurt in his throat as he slowly turned his gaze to the beer bottle in his hands. _Poor Jem. I'm sorry. You just have a scary way of expressing your feelings._ I pulled from Doug and forced a smile.

"I'm gonna pack my shit and I'll leave tomorrow. I won't tell anyone. Jem's your friend, and I'll respect that,"

Doug hesitantly nodded as Jem looked back up at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm gonna miss seein' ya face aroun' here everyday," Doug smiled, swiftly kissed me, and walked out of the room. I glanced back at Jem who was now silently watching the TV. _Okay Bentley, let's write our plan of attack._

After all my stuff was packed, I glanced at the clock. 1 AM. Doug would be asleep, and Jem would still be on the couch, watching TV. I snuck to Jem's room and stripped; replacing my clothes with his Irish Pub T-shirt. I quickly fluffed my hair and strolled to the front room. His shirt hung just above mid thigh, and showed off my dangerously sexy legs. Jem's eyes caught mine as I sauntered toward the couch.

"Why ya wearin' my shirt," he whispered.

I plopped myself next to him and brought my knees to my chest, causing the shirt to shrug up to my hips. Jem noticed and stared at my inviting legs. I inwardly grinned at myself and finally answered Jem's question.

"Well, I packed all my stuff so I don't have any clothes. Dougy's asleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I borrowed one of yours. That okay?" I asked a little too seductively. His eyes grazed my body one more time, and he turned back to the TV, taking another swig of Budweiser.

I sighed and sunk further into the couch, pulling out my Iphone to play some games. _You're losing him Bentley! Do something!_ I sighed again and stretched one of my legs onto the coffee table. Jem glanced over and I bit my lip. He swallowed hard and shifted his weight.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he murmured.

"Don't wanna sleep," I shrugged. I curled into a ball on the couch and "accidentally" brushed my hair against him. A very tiny gasp emerged from his throat as he glanced down to his crotch and mumbled,

"Fuck,"

I smiled at my tiny victory and cocked my head at him. His eyes finally meeting mine.

"I know what ya doin'."

I leaned forward so there was only about a foot between us, Jem's eyes glancing at my legs again.

"I thought you was sca'ed of me,"

I shook my head.

"Just seeing if you can control your jackass of a lover," I whispered.

"By tryin' ta seduce me?"

I nodded and slowly slid my tongue on my bottom lip.

"Well it fuckin' worked," he growled as he leaped on me, putting his lips on mine. Half of my body wanted to scream and cry in terror, and the other half, the dominant side, gave into him.

I pulled his neck into me to deepen our contact as his hand ran up my thigh. He lightly tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth, allowing us both to breathe, but Jem pulled away and lifted himself onto his hands.

"Christ Bentley, I want you, but—"

I cut him off by leaning forward and slamming my lips to his. A deep groan emerged from his throat, but he once again pushed me back down, breaking contact, his blue grey eyes staring into my hazel ones.

"Bentley. Doug already doesn't trust me," he sighed.

I slowly brought my thigh up to caress his erection, as I bit my lip. Uncertainty ran across his face, but it quickly dwindled by the look of lust that overcame him.

"Fuck it,"

He threw himself back on me, more passionate this time, as his hands ripped off his shirt. Gently, he teased mine up to my stomach as his soft calloused hands caressed my skin.

"I really do love you in my shirts," he whispered. His lips met my neck and shoulder as desire pooled in my belly. Jem's hands then gripped my hips as he gingerly kissed and sucked my stomach.

"Jem," I groaned.

"Mmm?"

"Doug," My breathing quickened as his lips reached the top of my panty line.

"What about 'em?"

"Won't he hear us?" My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he reached my inner thigh.

"Nah, he's out cold,"

His kisses came to an abrupt stop as I opened my eyes curiously at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Now you care to ask?" I groaned, my body wanting.

He slightly blushed and gave a sweet nod.

"Fuck Jem. Yes," I growled.

"So impatient," he smiled.

I bucked up into him to egg him on. He pulled my shirt completely off, exposing my bare chest. He licked his lips and brought them to my breast, first just softly kissing around them, and then he put his mouth around one of my nipples and sucked hard. I arched my back to push myself further into him, his left hand trailing down until he gets to my groin; removing my underwear. He rubs my clit with his finger and moves his mouth to mine, but whispers, "Fuck Bentley. Ya ready for me," then kisses me. His lips are in a maddening frenzy as he rubbed my already aroused area. A gasp emerged from my throat as Jem thrusts a finger inside me, while biting my neck. His movements were painfully slow when he inserted another finger into me.

"Please," I whined.

His thumb now massaged my clit as he continued his torturous assaults inside me.

"Please what?" he murmured.

"Fuck me Jem. Please fuck me!" it was practically a scream and Jem laughed.

"Not yet, I ain't done explorin' ya body yet,"

My body started to tense as all the sensation moved to his hand movements. He felt me about to reach my peak, and he removed his fingers.

"No! No, no, no!" I whispered exasperated. Jem chuckled as he lifted my body further up on to the sofa, so half of my back was rested on the arm of the couch. He pushed my legs further apart, and kissed down my thighs while his hands held my hips still, his lips reached my clit, licking and sucking as I moaned and gripped the couch. I felt him smile as he kissed me and inserted another finger into my entrance. I bucked into him and rotated my hips as he put another finger in me, all while sucking and kissing my clit.

I felt all the energy in me building up again, as Jem's fingers curled inside me, gently massaging my inner walls. One more of his swift kisses, and I was sent into a colossal orgasm; trying to maintain my squeal, as Jem lapped up my juices. He softly kissed my inner thigh and hopped to his feet.

Licking his lips, he mumbled to me, "Come on. Not in he'e," I shakily stood my feet when Jem's lips were suddenly pressed hard onto mine. "You taste so fuckin' good," he whispered against my lips. Our foreheads pressed together when a small smile crept upon both of our faces. Jem suddenly grunted and hoisted me into his arms. I giggled, a lot louder than anticipated, but Jem silenced me with yet another passionate kiss. He easily carried me to the kitchen and set me down on the counter. "I don' know if I can make it to tha' bedroom," he smiled. My hands crept up his muscular back and rested on his neck.

"But we'll leave evidence," I smirked.

"It'd make tha' food taste betta'," he grinned nonchalantly.

I shook my head; Jem sighed and lifted me once more, practically running to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and quickly shut the door. Turning to me, he shrugged his jeans off his hips, exposing his naked self to me, and I had to try to keep from awkwardly giggling. He sauntered towards me and lay next to me on the bed, his fingers softly dancing on my stomach and side. Jem kissed my shoulder as I slowly closed my eyes, relishing his touch.

"Bentley?"

"Mmm?" I looked over at Jem who was doing some serious thinking. His forehead scrunched, and eyes not making contact with mine.

"I shouldn' have done tha things I did to you," he whispered.

I turned on my shoulder and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Kissing his forehead, I replied, "I know you're sorry, and it's okay. I've seen how sweet of a man you can be, and that's the person I care about now. Not the one who was fucked up on oxy when he did—that,"

A new type of softness ran across his face as he pulled me closer to him._ Respect? Peace of mind? Love? _I shook my head at that thought. _This man's not capable of love, nor am I capable to love a man like him. _The girlish giggle came back from my throat when Jem swung his body on top of me, and kissed all over my face. His hands ran down my legs, and the all too familiar butterflies entered my stomach again. His lips pressed each of my hipbones, and pulled my legs further apart, so he was in between them. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Ya ready?" I nipped his neck as my response and he shifted his weight as he slowly entered me. I could see Jem practically come right then and there from how tight I was; I too was having a hard time figuring out what to do. Moan in pleasure? Gasp with pain? Both feelings were extremely prominent, and Jem waited for a minute, allowing me to expand around him. When he felt my body relax, he slowly eased out of me and just as slowly eased back in. He did this several times, and soon my body was screaming for more.

"Fuck Jem, go harder!"

He smirked and pulled me forward, so I was sitting on his lap. A huge gasp emerged from my throat when I felt how much deeper this position was. Jem set his forehead on my shoulder as he began thrusting his hips into me.

"You gotta help me out babe," he growled.

I obliged, and began rolling my hips, and knew I had done well, a deep moan emerging from Jem's throat. It was a super sexy sound, and turned me on even more, causing me to crash my lips to his as our bodies moved quickly and forcefully into each other. My body began to quiver at the same time as Jem began to tense. All my emotions and sensations were released as I had yet another amazing orgasm, my lips pressed to Jem's to suppress my screams of pleasure. Jem hadn't found his release yet, so he pushed into me 3 more times, quick and hard, and mumbled, "Fuck" into my mouth as I felt him project his seed into me.

Both of us didn't move, still quivering from the intense release, our breath in sync as our foreheads pressed against each other. Jem slowly eased me back on to the bed, and pulled out from me. I winced and instantly felt Jem's chest pressed against my back, as he embraced me.

"You okay?" he asked. I felt him bury his nose in my hair and plant a soft kiss.

I nodded.

Jem sighed in exasperation. I curiously turned to him and was surprised to see a look of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He scoffed. "Quite a few things. One; we'e supposed to hate each otha'. Two; Dougy's my best friend, and I know he likes ya. Three; I'm almost 20 yea's older than you. And four? Well I think I—" he cut himself off. I cocked my head in curiosity.

"You think you what? Come on Jem. Please don't leave me in the dark,"

He sighed once again, and shifted so he was staring at the ceiling, as if afraid to see my reaction.

"I think I'm really sta'tin to have feelin's for you," it was practically a whisper.

I smiled and adjusted my weight to my elbows, so I could sort of see Jem's face, and began to answer all his worries.

"Well, age is just a number, and I don't find it creepy or weird, so I'd be surprised if you did. And maybe we should pretend to hate each other; for Doug's sake. I know he's your friend, and even though you won't admit it, you don't want to hurt him. Neither do I. I care for him too… Just not in the way I care for you Jem," I smiled as Jem's eyes reconnected with mine.

"So, ya sayin' that we should pretend to hate each otha', and find the right time to tell Doug?"

I nodded.

"But wouldn't that make 'em angrier?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. You know him better than me,"

Jem sighed, and pressed his body firmer with mine, allowing his fingers to softly stroke my arm, as I felt myself drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHHH SNAP! Jem and Bentley are gonna have to work out their shit if they still want Doug as a friend! This creates some AWESOME conflict for the next few chapters(:**

**Please review and shoot some ideas my way! They're always GRACIOUSLY accepted!**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOWN! THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE BEAUTIFUL BEN AFFLECK! I ONLY OWN BENTLEY, RODGE, SAM, AND ANY OTHER OC'S THAT APPEAR!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews(: sorry i haven't had time to respond to each of them individually, but i promise i do read them(: i take into consideration the things you've posted, and try to make my readers happy :3 Well, here's finally another chapter... it's a little shorter, but here ya go!**

* * *

I awoke with a start to the sound of the toilet flushing. Jem was still sleeping soundly next to me, so that meant that Doug was up. _Shit!_ I scrambled out of bed, and grabbed the only item of clothing I could find, Jem's grey shirt. I slipped it on and booked it to the front room. I threw myself on the couch and covered my body with a blanket, when I heard Doug's footsteps enter the room.

"Bentley?"

I shifted, but continued to pretend to sleep.

"Babe?"

I felt his weight press down next to me.

"Mmm?" I groaned.

"Wake up," he smiled. "We have a big day ahead'a us,"

I rubbed my 'tired' eyes, and curiously looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Today I'm gonna take you on our first official date,"

"At 10:00 in the morning?"

Doug just laughed and smacked my butt playfully.

"Come on," he stood from the couch, "Jem neva' sleeps this late, and we should really enjoy the quiet morning before he wakes up,"

I nod as Doug leaves the room. I scrambled out of the sheets, and stripped myself from Jem's warmth, and dig for some of my own clothes. I sauntered to the kitchen, and plopped myself at the bar.

"Since when do you cook?" I smirked.

A low, quiet chuckle came from behind me, and I turned to see Jem strolling to the sink in nothing but a really hot pair of pajama pants. They barely clung to his hips, and I could easily see the 'v' at the hem of his pants. I swallowed. _Boy that's sexy. He's doing this on purpose. We're supposed to hate each other, remember Bent?_

"He always knew how'da cook, jus' fuckin' sucks at it," he laughed.

Doug smirked and flicked some pancake batter at Jem's chest. I watched unusually close as the batter dripped ever so slowly down his perfect body. I licked my lips, and Jem made eye contact with me. I could feel his wink, but it's what he said that made my jaw drop.

"Bentley, would you stop fuckin' starin' at my chest? I know we had a little encounta' last night, but you shouldn't still be thinkin' 'bout it,"

My eyes grew huge. _Was he fucking serious?! I thought we went over this last night!_ Doug turned to face me and Jem, eyes inflamed with rage.

Jem shrugged. "Yea, fuckin' bitch walked inta' me last night after my shower. She couldn't stop apologizin'. I finally got so annoyed, that I left. I don't think she was expectin' ta see me naked," his gaze turned back to mine. "Betta' get used to it swee'hea't. I ain't gonna sta't puttin' clothes on jus' cause you live he'e now,"

Doug's eyes relaxed and he laughed a little. "Sorry ya had to see that Bent. Must've been terrifying," A smirk lifted to his entire face, and he turned to finish the waffles. Once his back was to me, I flipped my look to Jem, who was still smiling. My glare of, "what the fuck?!" was enough for him to wipe that look off his face, as he leaned into the fridge to grab a beer.

Jem sat next to me at the bar and we exchanged a lust filled gaze, Jem's hand slowly caressing my knee, and my tongue slowly gliding over my lip.

"He'es ya breakfast!"

Jem's hand was suddenly removed from my leg, as Doug put a plate of waffles in front of me and snaked his arms around my waist. It took all my power not to pull away from him. A glance was sent in Jem's way as Doug began trailing kisses down my neck. Jem's teeth were clenched, his fists tight, and his eyes were flaming with anger. _Breathe Bentley. Breathe. Jem's not going to do anything stupid._

"Hey Dougy,"

_Or maybe he will._

"Get the fuck off her,"

Doug sent a confused and shocked glance to Jem, who was standing, extremely tense.

"What tha' fuck's ya problem Jem?" Doug stood to his full height now, and easily towered over Jem. But what Jem lacked in height, he made up for in muscle and anger. Once Jem started, he finished. No in-between.

"Don't fuckin' touch her Doug,"

"You're just fucked up on oxy. Don't pull Bentley into this shit. She don' wanna be pa't of it. Go for a walk or somethin' until ya clear in tha' head," Doug waved him off, and started to walk back to the fridge, but Jem jumped and threw a punch into Doug's shoulder, causing him to topple to the ground.

I immediately jumped up, and ran to Jem. Hands against his waist, I pushed him back and pleaded with him to leave his best friend alone.

"Jem," he still didn't look at me, still trying to get to Doug, who was waddling to his feet.

"James," I put my hands on his cheeks when he finally made eye contact with me. "Leave it. Remember what I told you," I whispered. Jem's body relaxed and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I can't share you," he mumbled.

Doug awkwardly cleared his throat, and I pulled from Jem to face him.

"What tha' fuck is this?" he whispered.

"Doug. Jem and I—"

"—have been fucking?!"

"NO! Well… yes, only once. But that's not the point. The point is that I love—" My hand immediately covered my mouth. Jem backed up from me, and I turned to see his face. Shock. That's all that was there. Pure shock.

"What the hell?"

Tears started swelling in my eyes as I practically stumbled over the harshness in Jem's voice.

"I think I love you Jem. Last night, you told me that you had feelings for me…"

Jem just stared at me, and Doug awkwardly shuffled from behind me, but nothing could distract me from the look in Jem's eyes. They were glazed over, but the rest of his body screamed in fury. "We just fucked. I'd say anythin' to let me fuck ya again, and stay around,"

"So I was practically just another one of your whores?" Tears fell from my eyes, but I didn't care. Jem was ripping my heart from my chest and chewing on it, right in front of me.

Jem shrugged, but I swear I could see hurt in his eyes. _He lied to you Bentley. He might as well have raped you again. _

I walked to Jem, feeling extremely brave, and threw a right hook at the side of his face. The satisfying grunt and blood that came from his face was enough to boost my bravery.

"Fuck both of you. Assholes," Spit through my teeth as I ran from the piece of shit apartment, and booked it back to my house. I didn't care that I left all my shit at their house. I didn't care that I was only in a t-shirt and no makeup. I didn't care. I turned the corner and ran the remaining blocks; when I saw the familiar red door to my apartment complex. Once the door was firmly shut behind me, I allowed myself to sink to the floor and bawl until my eyes stung. _He never cared, and I was stupid enough to love him. My first love._

* * *

__**Awwweeee! Poor Bent! I really hoped i showed the two sides of Jem efficiently I wanted him to kind of seem bipolar. Cuz that's how i view him. Too afraid of his ****_real_**** emotions. So, the next chapter is in Jem's POV, and takes place during the robbery of Fenway Park... but don't worry, i don't follow the movie too closely at that part if you know what i mean(;**

**Anyways, please please please review! I read all of them, and love to hear WHATEVER you have to say!**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING OF THE TOWN! THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE BEAUTIFUL BEN AFFLECK! I ONLY OWN BENTLEY, RODGE, SAM, AND ANY OTHER OC'S THAT APPEAR!**

**Finally another chapter! Sorry this one took so long! I finally emerged myself into the actual movie; but don't you fret! I am NOT following the exact movie plot. I was just too unhappy with certain events(; So, this one took forever, cuz i had to write down actual scripted words, rather than my own. **

**NeedNotNoName: Thank you so much first of all! I love all your reviews, and i love that you're so supportive of me! And yes, Bentley is in quite a pickle! Especially after some crazy news in this chapter(;**

**Mushroomking98: Haha! I think she's the only one EVER to get away with hitting Jem(;**

**ModernHippieofKansas: Haha! here's that new chapter for you! 8D annnnnd thanks for the enthusiasm.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Jem's POV:**

"Dougy! Let's fuckin' go!" I cracked my neck and tapped my fingers impatiently against the linoleum island. My thoughts wandered to 2 weeks ago when Bentley and I were smirking and touching each other on this bar. I clenched my fists and slightly hit my temples. She needed to get out of my head. It felt that a part of me left when she walked out that door. So, I had hoped that Fergie had a damn good job to get my mind off her. I needed a good adrenaline rush to get my mind back in the swing of things. Doug broke my train of thought with a hard slap on my back. I grunted slightly and stood; grabbing car keys and the wad of cash, and led Doug out to my black Dodge Avenger.

After about a 10 minute drive, we arrived outside the florist. I walk in briskly, sit beside Gloansy and give him a swift nod. Doug finally strolls in after me, and Des shortly after. We rant on about our shitty week, and the whores we had slept with, but our normal conversation was cut short by Fergie, who walked in holding nothing but a manila envelope.

"You know it's funny I can see your daddies faces in ya. All of youse. Reminds me I'm still in the ring. Still taking the punches. Still ahead on points. Now, I have a fella on the inside there. He likes to play the ponies. Has a gambling sickness. Couldn't pick a horse to save his fuckin' life,"

Fergie holds up a manila envelope, and I scoot to the edge of my seat, hoping to guess what's inside.

"the cash is brought out and stack fifteen minute before the van does the pickup," Fergie pulls out a map from the envelope, and I'm surprised to see the map had blue and red scribbled all over it. Indicating where the security cameras, guards, and all the stairwells were to give us an easier escape. I blew out air as I looked at all the heavy material of this job, but quickly shook all doubt from my head. I needed to be in it, and I was the best at what I did. There would be no room for error on my part.

"that is when you hit. And Monday mornin', after a four game stand with New York, 60,000 beers, food, merchandise. Total haul: 3½ million."

My eyes instantly lit up. I had a good idea of how much our cuts would entitle us. Somewhere around 250,000 dollars a pop. I turned to Doug, who was staring at the ground, but made eye contact with me as a small smile crept on my face. I knew he wasn't so sure about the whole job, but that wasn't an issue for me. That was enough money to let me live in the lap of luxury for a few years.

"taking down the cathedral of Boston, priceless."

Later that night, I hauled Doug to FenwayPark to observe more closely what we'd be dealing with. It was also a pretty good game.

"How long do you think it's gonna take Rusty ta dump the inside man when this things' over?"

I shrugged and took a sip of beer. "Well, he shoulda' picked bette' horses,"

Doug didn't say anything for a few more seconds; staring out at the field as his body rested against one of the concrete pillars. "This is gonna be a motha'fucka'. You know that right?" he mumbled.

"Well, if they was easy, kid, everybody would do 'em,"

_Bentley showed up to my door, I let her in of course. She softly closed the door behind her, and turned to look at me. A soft hint of lust glazed over her beautiful hazel eyes, and I returned the notion with a growl as I shoved her up against the wall and kissed her neck, mouth and jaw line; hands grasping tightly at each other, but I soon became the observant as I saw her kissing Doug. She sent an evil grimace at me and my hands clenched. Ready to beat the shit out of my best friend, but Doug was soon gone, and I looked down at my hands. Dark, thick red covered my hands, and I cocked my head in confusion. I looked up and Bentley was scuttling away from me on the floor, with pure terror in her eyes. I eyed her suspiciously and noticed she had a large gash across her heart. I felt my own heart pound inside my chest as I saw the life leave her precious body. Sobs emerged from my mouth, and I clenched the knife in my hand tighter. Wait, knife? I glanced down and saw the large knife, covered in blood. Her blood. She broke my heart, so I tore it from her body. Now she would be gone for good. The part that wasn't me, grinned at the thing I had just accomplished._

"Fuck," I groaned as I scratched my eyes, attempting to wipe the sleep and nightmare from them. This was probably the fifth dream I'd had about Bentley, and they were continuing to get worse. At first, they were just purely sex dreams, and I was forced to satisfy myself with my hand, instead of her body. But, as the days continued without her, the dreams became, well, nightmares. I shuddered suddenly when I felt soft hands around my waist. Green eyes softly fluttered open, and she smiled nervously at me. I shoved her off, and rummaged through the scattered clothes.

"Where are you going baby?" she sang.

"Fuck off. Get outta my house,"

The whore scrunched her eyebrows, collected her things and walked out of my bedroom. I angrily scratched my head. My mind didn't remember anything about last night, but my body sure did. Soft bruises lined my neck and torso, and I tried to control the dry heaves that threatened to emerge. They weren't from Bentley, and for some reason, that made me feel sick. I shook the hangover of the nightmare from my system and got dressed. Grabbing a beer, I continued down into the basement, to finish cleaning everything for the job today. Soft footsteps descended down the stairs about 30 minutes later and I was on to cleaning the AK 47's. I didn't need to look up to know Doug was slowly walking towards me.

"Alright, the tools are set. Got our body auma'." I mumbled. My eyes never left the grip of the gun, as I scrubbed all available fingerprints away.

Doug nervously stood a few feet away from me, which made me curious, but didn't pull me away from the task at hand. "You know, this thing goes right, could be your turn to step away too,"

I scoffed. "Yea, sure," I set the gun down on the table, and wiped the grease from my hands with a towel. "What am I gonna do Dougy, huh? Go down ta margaritaville, drink me half a yard and fall off fuckin' ba'stools?" I finally brought my eyes to meet his, and his expression was clearly serious.

"Do me a fava'. The weight of this thing, pack a parachute at least,"

"This is all I know. I can't do any more time Dougy. So if we get jammed up, we're holdin' court on the street. A'right?" I stood and began cleaning up my shit. Doug finally took the hint, and left without another word.

* * *

I glanced at the crashed ambulance with a dead Gloans, and tried not to shoot the Frawley in his god damn head. I tried to look normal as I made my way to where Doug and I would be meeting to break off our pieces. The sound of sirens, guns, and footsteps kept me on edge as I approached Van Ness street. I threw the bag on the concrete and pulled out a cigarette. The nicotine and smoke instantly calmed my raging emotions, as I saw Doug approach, swiftly, and quietly.

"Okay, we can only be he'e for less than five minutes," Doug threw his empty bag down and began putting a handful of money into his own bag. I crossed my arms, and watched Doug in a mad frenzy. I scoffed at him, and flicked the last of my cigarette on to the asphalt.

"You're not leavin' Dougy," I murmured.

Doug's eyes shot back up to me, and he heavily sighed before returning his attention back to the task at hand. "I thought we a'ready had this conversation,"

"It didn't get us nowhe'e,"

"Jem. You're my brotha'. And I know that you think this is all you know, but I plan on leavin', and really hope you would come too. I a'ready asked Bentley to leave with me and—"

"—you WHAT?!" The anger filled back to my core, and I attempted to allow Doug some time to explain, but my patience was growing thin.

"Yea. You left her, I technically never did," he stood back to his full height, and looked me square in the eye. "so, I figured I try to get things back to the way they were. I love her Jem,"

That was all I needed to hear. I threw a punch at Doug's jaw, and heard a small 'pop' that boosted my bravery and ego. Doug looked back at my enraged face with pure shock, and I took my fist, and hit it against his temple. Doug groaned and stumbled back, clutching his head, and turned to look back at me again. I threw my body into his stomach, and pushed hard up against the brick building. Still cowered over, I threw punch after punch into his hard stomach. Doug then kneed me in the chest, but I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Bentley was mine, and he should've known that. I shoved his body back up against the wall, Doug hitting his head hard against it. I allowed myself a moment to breathe, and Doug took full advantage of the opportunity; raising his hands in defeat, and attempting to explain himself.

"Jem. You needa' calm tha' fuck down," he approached me slowly and looked into my eyes. "What's got ya all worked up?"

"Fucker. Why do ya think I'm pissed?!" I breathed heavily, ready to hit again if necessary.

"You shoved Bentley outta your life when she needed you most. _You _left _her._ You can't hate me for being there for her when you weren't,"

My head shot back up to him. "But you said you loved her. You can't really feel that way when you've been fuckin' Claire behind her back,"

"You didn't lemme' finish. I'm the only family she has. These past few weeks, we've fixed our relationship, and now she's practically my little sista'. She just needed someone Jem,"

"What do you mean you've been seeing her for the past few weeks?! And why the hell does she need _your_ help?!" I felt the rage and adrenaline oozing back into my bloodstream. He'd been seeing her all this time and didn't bother to let me know?!

"Yes. A few days after she left, I felt bad about everythin' that had happened, and so I tried to fix it. I took back some'a her clothes and other shit she left at our place, and went to her apa'tment. We talked, and I apologized and came to an unda'standing. About a week or two later, she uh, told me somethin' that she needed me for…" Doug shifted uneasily, and stared down at the concrete below his feet. My eyebrows scrunched together, hoping to decipher Doug's mysteriousness.

"What's goin' on Dougy?"

"She's pregnant Jem,"

* * *

**Ohhhhh shit! It's goin' down! xD Lemme know if you like where this story is going!**

**Please review/fav/follow! It all helps motivate me to keep goin'!**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY! Sorry this took me soooo long, but i had HUGE writer's block! I was so anxious to get this chapter out, so if it's a little poorly written, i apologize, and will attempt to fix it! Thanks!(:**

**Megan the Legit: Thank you! Here's a pretty good chapter for you! (; i actually really like it!**

**NeedNotName: Thank you so much for reviewing all the time! It makes Bethany very happy(: Jem is reallllly jealous, and the next chapter will delve into that. As for who the daddy is, you will soon find out! (and hopefully be happy with the results) **

**Jewelz: Yes, it is quite juicy, but will soon be a waterfall of drama *sinister laugh*... *awkward cough* sorry. I don't know what got into me... but thank you! (; RwR is also one of my favs, but i'm afraid i'm a little blocked on that one too :,(**

**NotSoWhimsicalWonderland: Thanks for your review!**

**SO, HERE IS CHAPTER 7!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jem's POV:**

"FUCKERS!" I randomly fired under the little protection of my mailbox blockade. My adrenaline and pain tolerance was now running thin. I'd already been shot in the thigh, and now here I was; cowering behind a mailbox like a pussy. My eyelids were heavy, but my mind was racing. Bentley was pregnant. _Pregnant. _I didn't even know who the damn kid's father was. Probably Doug's. He gets everything. My mouth became dry at the thought. I blinked away any fear and exhaustion. I glanced around for means of escape, but only found a half empty soda on the ground. I scooted closer and took the straw in my mouth, not minding the watered down Dr. Pepper. I was fucking thirsty and about to hold court on the street. When my back hit against the mailbox once more, I emptied my magazine and took a deep breath. I jumped from behind the mailbox and threatened to shoot, but felt my whole body envelop in pain. I assumed this was death. I slumped to the ground, and felt my head going in and out of consciousness. I heard muted screams of,

"Hold your fire! We need him alive!" but none of it mattered. In those last few moments of light, all I could think of was long blue and black hair, the Philadelphia Eagles, and beautiful hazel eyes that I fell in love with.

**Bentley's POV:**

I stared at the television, watching Law and Order, when I felt a strong kick in my stomach. My eyes drifted down to my extremely swollen belly and I sighed.

"You're almost there girlies. Just a few more weeks,"

I never thought I'd become a mother at eighteen years old, but my little Aspen and Archer were making me excited about life. All the shit I'd been through in the past 2 years had been crazy. I never got to attend Boston University because of my pregnancy, but I couldn't help but be extremely grateful. My girls were changing my life, and they hadn't even been born yet. But, I couldn't help but feel a small hole in my heart where Jem once was. He didn't even know he was expecting two new daughters, but he was out of my life. Doug had been there for me, as a brother I never had, and I teared up every time he told me how Jem was doing. Sleeping around, doing coke, and playing Xbox is what he usually told me. However, lately Doug said that Jem had been having nightmares; waking up screaming my name with a cold sweat drenching his shirt… Well, at least that's what Doug told me 5 months ago. I hadn't heard from him since, and I was starting to get a little nervous. Doug never kept me in the dark. He had told me about a job he was working on, and informed me that it was dangerous. I couldn't help but wonder if something had gone terribly wrong. A sigh escaped my lips as I slowly stood and turned off the TV. I waddled to the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of Colby Jack cheese, and headed to my bed. Once I relaxed into the grey sheets, I pulled out my phone and played a few games while nibbling on the cheese. On the final bite of my snack, there was a strange churning sensation in my belly, and I snickered as I put my hand on my stomach, caressing it softly.

"Getting ready for bed, are ya girlies?" There was a soft kick in response and I giggled. After setting my alarm, and resting my head down on my pillow, I let the world of slumber embrace me.

...0o0...

My eyes peeled open and I glanced around, wondering why I'd woken up.

knock, knock. KNOCK

"Jesus, I'm coming," I mumbled. As I passed the kitchen, I glanced at the clock above the stove and noticed it read, 2:13. Who the fuck comes knocking on doors at 2 o' clock in the morning!? I groaned as I swung the door open, but had to do a triple take to make sure that Doug was actually standing at my door.

"Bentley," he sounded melancholy, and I wondered why he had the right to sound so depressed when it had been _me_ these past few months fending on my own. "Can I come in? I needa tell ya somethin' important,"

I nodded, and stepped aside. He walked into the living room, flicking on the light, and plopped down on the recliner. I teetered to the couch, and sat at the end closest to Doug. "Now, what's so important that after 5 months of a flat-line from you, you suddenly decide to show up at my door at 2 in the morning, hmm?"

Doug scratched the side of his face. "Well, I _am_ sorry that I didn't look after ya like I promised, but—Jesus! I'm just gonna come out n' say it. Jem's in the hospital."

I blinked.

"That job I was tellin' you about a while ago? Well, it went to shit, and Jem got shot. Three times to be exact. He was in a coma, and woke up a few days ago…"

I blinked again. None of this was registering in my brain, and I needed to say something to assure Doug that I wasn't dead. "I'm having twin girls!" I blurted. It was Doug's turn to blink, and he rested his back against the recliner, and snickered at me.

"I tell ya that Jem's in the hospital, and that's the reaction I get? Well, I guess it's bette' than you throwin' a tantrum and tryin' to beat me up," he smiled, and I slowly returned the gesture.

"Doug," I sighed. "I don't know what to do. He walked out on me, so why should I try and run back to him?"

He put his large hand on my small knee, and smiled comfortingly. "Because you love 'em. And he loves ya too. He just doesn't know how ta say it,"

I scoffed and stood, with much difficulty. "Right. That's like telling a tiger to love a fish. We're natural enemies Dougie,"

Doug stood and held onto my shoulders. "And through everythin' that ya been through, you still love 'em, and Jem needs you,"

Tears stung my eyes, as I looked into his deep brown ones. My lip quivered and I nodded. Doug smiled down at me, and enveloped me in what was supposed to be a hug.

"Damn. You are huge!" Doug chuckled. I playfully slapped his back, and he pulled away from me, wiping my tears away from my cheeks. "Now, let's take your fat ass down to the hospital, and see if Jem's still alive, yea?"

I nodded and Doug pressed his lips to my forehead. "It's okay Bent. All of us are gonna be okay,"

...0o0...

Once we pulled up to the hospital, Doug helped me hop out of his truck, and held my hand with one of his, and the other on my shoulder, as he helped me hobble into the waiting room. A sweet looking nurse with red hair and brown eyes approached us, and glanced between us, then at my swollen belly with a smile stretching across her face.

"Are you experiencing contractions?"

My eyes grew wide with shock. "No! No, and he's not the father. I still have a few weeks to go, but we're here looking for a, umm—"

"—a friend," I smiled up at Doug who smiled back.

"Okay. What's his name? Maybe I can help you out,"

"James Coughlin. He was shot and just woke up from a coma," Doug stated.

The woman's smile faded and nodded. "Yes. I know him, but he's not allowed visitors. He'll be taken into custody here in a few days,"

_That's right! Shit!_ I had completely forgotten about the job. That would mean that if Doug was caught here, he'd be arrested too!

"That's a'right. We'd like to speak to the offica' in cha'ge of 'em please,"

She reluctantly nodded, and gestured for us to follow down one of the many hallways. I yanked on Doug's arm as we walked, and whispered into his ear, "Doug! If the officer sees you, you'll get arrested too! It's not worth it!"

Doug smiled, and kissed my temple. "Don't stress Bent. I've been gone long enough to not be on their immediate radar,"

Realization struck me and I stopped in my tracks. "That's why you were gone for so long?! To keep yourself and Jem and me safe?!"

Doug lunged back to me, nodding, but pressed his finger to my lips. "Yes, but you have to be quiet. Wouldn't want the coppa's to think I'm around the town again," he winked and pulled me to the door with a policeman standing in front of it.

"Officer?" I squeaked. The burly man looked unimpressed by my presence, and tried to shoo me away like some fly. "Excuse me,"

"What?!"

I clutched onto Doug's shirt, and recoiled away from the man's voice. "I just want to visit my friend that's in there," I pointed to the door, and the officer laughed.

"No visita's for this bastard,"

Doug stepped forward, still clutching my hand.

"Officer," he squinted, "Draught? Jem in the'e is practically my brotha' and the fatha' of my little girl's babies he'e," he smiled down at me, and reconnected eyes with the standing officer. "It would mean a lot to both Bentley he'e, and Jem if she could see 'em,"

Officer Draught laughed again. "And why would I care if it made James in the'e feel betta?"

"Please! He doesn't even know I was pregnant!" I cried. The officer connected eyes with me, and a softness rippled through his blue orbs.

"I never got to meet my son. Some bastard shot my wife before she could have our little man," he whispered. "You have 20 minutes,"

I sighed with relief, and pushed from Doug to approach the officer. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I murmured. He reciprocated with a small smile, and nodded to the door.

I exhaled a deep breath, and put my hand on the door handle, but turned to Doug before entering.

"I'll wait out he'e," he smiled.

I nodded, and pushed the door open. Blue eyes instantly snapped to my hazel ones, then down to my stomach, then back up to my tearing eyes. I could see his hard features soften as he gazed at me. Every painful memory, every heartbreaking moment dissolved as I looked into my lover's eyes, and I just stared back at him. My eyes screaming every thought, and feeling I had for this seemingly unbreakable man. And when he spoke, I felt every wall that I had built in the past two years; fall down.

"Bentley," he whispered.

* * *

**There it is! Kinda short, but it gets the point across. SEE! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO FOLLOW THE MOVIEVERSE! No dead Jem for you! I love him too much 8D **

**That being said. Please review/follow/favorite! It all helps me through the writer's block, and i'm always open for story ideas!**

**There will probably only be 5 more chapters, than an epilogue, so stick with me to the end!**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the RIDICULOUSLY long wait between chapters of ALL my stories! My 7 year old dinosaur of a laptop, finals, the holidays, and non stop horse training really filled my plate up! i know i shouldn't make excuses, but i did anyway(:**

**Okay. So, this chapter is super short ( i apologize ), but this chapter is pretty dramatic and thought i'd deliver more of a punch if i wasn't worrying about switching POVs. So this chapter is from Bentley, then chapter 9 will be Jem, then we'll do a MAJOR time skip, then work our way to the conclusion!**

**Didn't get a whole lot of reviews for the last chapter :( so, let's try to up the antics, shall we? **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE TOWN! I ONLY OWN BENTLEY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was so overwhelmed with the single word Jem spoke to me, that I couldn't move from my spot. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but somehow, tears had made it to my eyes and were freely streaming down my face.

"Jem," I sobbed and scuffled my lead-filled feet over to his bedside, and frantically kissed and caressed every possible inch of his face. Strangely, his features remained impassive. It was then that I noticed that his eyes weren't even on me, but the huge, protruding balloon emerging from my stomach; effectively trapping one of his arms at his sides. I giggled and took half a step away from him, allowing his large hands to tentatively stroke the hard skin of my belly. A warm smile graced my lips. _Maybe now, we can be a _real _family. Maybe he'll change his behavior and be an amazing father. We'll get back together, have the girls, move back into the apartment, and live a happy, normal life… One I've always wanted… _My thoughts were halted when I felt Jem's hands curl into fists against my stomach, and I glanced up at his face. _Pure rage. _I had never seen Jem this mad. And it was scary as hell.

"Baby?" I whispered cautiously.

"Just shut the fuck up Bentley! God! Can't you give me two seconds ta process all this shit?!"

I took several steps back in shock, and let Jem flail his arms around like a monkey on drugs, allowing him time to recover without injuring me, the twins, or himself.

After several more tense moments, he raked his fingernails down his face, and sighed heavily. I took this as I sign that it was okay to speak, but not enough to get any closer to him, which was all I wanted right then.

"Jem? Are you okay?"

He released a bitter laugh and shook his head. "Nah Bent. I'm not okay at all. This girl who I really thought I ca'ed about, and thought ca'ed for me back, went and got knocked up. By my supposed brotha' no less!" He groaned in frustration, and confusion slipped across my face.

"What do you mean?"

"WHAT DO I MEAN?! I MEAN THAT AFTA' I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHIN' GOING GOOD FOR US, YOU LEFT ME AND LET DOUGIE FUCK YOU AND KNOCK YOU UP!"

"James Coughlin!" I screamed, suddenly aware that all my courage was coming from the pent up emotions of the past five months. "I did NO such thing! And I can't believe you think that after I told you I _loved you,_ that I'd go off and _fuck_ Doug, as you so romantically put it, and get pregnant! Maybe you don't remember: it was YOU that laughed in my face that day. It was YOU that never let me love you, and it was YOU that pushed me away in the end! So get your cock out of your ass because I'm having twin girls, and they happen to be _yours._ I thought maybe you would try to change for our girls, maybe permanently become the sweet, caring man that I you'd show me, but so far the only result is the same. My own horrible, abusive father put in more effort to be in my life than you have," His face dropped at my confession, and all color drained from his face. "Now. Because you're being your normal dick-ish self, I'm going to go home, put a warm towel on my overlyexpanded stomach, grab a bowel of Lucky Charms, and cry my eyes out while watching A Walk to Remember, wishing I had someone to love me that much." with my final words, I turned to leave, but Jem's choked voice called out to me.

"Bentley. Please babe. I'm sorry. I—I wasn't thinkin' and you're right. I was an asshole, but I wanna be there for you," I turned, and he sat up a little straighter, with a small smile on his lips.

I sighed and looked him into his gorgeous eyes. "Jem. I want to believe you, but, I have to ask you something first. Something that will influence my decision on if I will leave you or not,"

"Okay,"

Another sigh. "Jem. Do you even love me?"

Blank stare. Blink.

"Jem?"

Blink.

Another sigh.

"I—I don't know if—"

"—Okay then. Goodbye Jem."

"Bentley!" His voice was frantic now as he tried to scramble out of bed, but was pulled back by the infinite amount of wires sticking from his body.

"Sorry. I can't attempt to live a life with my two little girls hoping that their father loves their mother."

"Bentley, they're my girls too!"

"Goodbye James,"

"Bentley please! Don't leave me! Not again!"

The door slowly clicked shut behind me and I stared blankly at my shaking hands and slid down the length of the door, not even bothering to control my sobs.

* * *

**Once again. Sorry about the length... and the angst. But what's the Town without a hella lot of angst? (;**

**So; let's make a deal. I get at least 5 reviews, and right after the fifth, i'll post the Jem POV chappy?! Yes? Yes. (:**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ABIC fans! Sorry it's been FOREVER. No excuses this times (: This is just a SHORT little chapter from Jem's POV. It was super sad, and I thought I should post it... **

**I was listening to 'Kim' by Eminem when I wrote this, so you could keep that in mind (:**

**That being said, **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE TOWN! THAT ALL BELONGS TO BEN AFFLECK! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jem's POV:

I sat there staring at the door; waiting for her to come back. She couldn't _really _be leaving me… Could she? I waited. And waited. And waited.

Nothing.

_She LEFT me! Again! Why does she always run away?! I never do anything wrong, and she's always leaving me to myself. Ya know what Bentley? FUCK YOU! I never really cared anyway. Fuck it. I'm getting out of here._

I ripped the I.V. from my arm, and leaped from the bed. I really needed to smash something. Preferably a face… but since none of those were around… I grabbed hold of the shit hospital bed, and flipped it over.

_She left._

The lamp was thrown across the room, and shattered into tiny pieces.

_She. Left._

I clenched my fists and smashed them into the television.

_She fucking left!_

I brought my swollen and bloody knuckles to my head, and grabbed the small hairs at the nape of my neck and tugged. My body slid down the wall with my hands still gripped tightly to my hair. I was exhausted. Emotionally, physically and mentally.

_I hate you._

_ I swear to God I hate you._

_ Oh my God._

_ I _love _you._

I felt warm tears stream down my face. James Coughlin doesn't cry. Not for anyone. James Coughlin doesn't show emotion. He doesn't love, he doesn't care, and he sure as hell doesn't cry.

_But you changed that about me._

* * *

**Like I said, I know it's SUPER short, but I just wanted to get something out there.**

**Read/Review/Fav**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYO! I'M BACK! I know this wasn't scheduled to be published until next month, but I got to writing and couldn't stop, so here is the un-beta'd final chapter! (I'll fix mistakes as I see fit). Yes, I know that it's sad that it's over, but I'll give you an epilogue if enough people demand one! I legitally cried when I wrote this chapter, so,**

**ENJOY!**

**I obviously don't own the Town; just Bentley.**

* * *

**NO POV:**

It's been more than a year since Bentley walked out of that dull hospital room. A whole fifteen months since Jem's been slowly drinking himself to death. A lot can happen in a year. Bentley gave birth to her two beautiful baby girls: Aspen Lowe Coughlin and Archer Durrow Coughlin. She kept their father's last names because she loved him, and no matter how much she currently loathed him, they were his babies too, and they deserved to have some part of their father with them – always. The twins had their mother's naturally bright blond hair, but their fathers deep blue green eyes. Bentley couldn't help but laugh some days when she noticed that Aspen had the same scowl that would appear on Jem's face when they didn't get what they wanted, but it was Archer's ability to look past all the outer emotions and into your heart that had Bentley squirming, and sometimes even crying from the resemblance of her lover.

It's been 458 days, 2 hours and 43 minutes since Jem's been on his own. 245 days since his community service was fulfilled due to his major help in catching Fergie. 312 days since he last did coke, 4 days since his last nightmare about Bentley and a whole 16 minutes since his last drink. Jem wasn't necessarily trying to remember every minute in his life for the last fifteen months; however, he had nothing better to do with his time. Jem knew he was being a pussy about the whole situation, but every time he thought of Bentley, her babies – they'd be about a year old now; Jem figured – and the possibility that he'd never see any of them every again; he'd pussy out of anything he had planned, and just grab a bottle of Jameson and a 12-pack of Guinness. Once the last bottle of Jameson was gone and the final beer cans splayed across the floor, which was roughly a week and a half later, he'd tug on some dirty track pants, an old grey shirt, and slug down to the nearest store.

Today, after finishing his _final _bottle of Jameson, he continued with his same routine of trying to find some pants and a shirt, grabbed a wad of cash and walked down to the closest grocery store. He swears he's bought out all the convenience stores near by, so in his drunken stupor, he has to go to a much bigger place. Jem doesn't even know what he looks like anymore. He knows that his facial hair has grown out a bit, but he still somehow manages to keep that in check. He can't be lookin' like a pussy on the _outside._ He still had people he needed to keep scared.

Jem hadn't even realized that he had walked inside until the smell of fresh fruit hit his nostrils. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he trudged over to the alcohol aisle; grabbed three bottles of Jameson and a 12-pack, and continued on his way to the nearest scanner. However, he stopped when he heard a child crying, another screaming, and a woman muttering curses. He didn't know what caused him to look over, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had any human interaction in so long, but he looked, and saw a young mother – maybe early 20's – with two little girls in the seats of her basket. The woman was slender, and in extremely good shape, Jem thought, for giving birth to twins it looked like. She was a really light blond with curves that made his mouth water slightly. She had on a thigh length black t shirt with a white blazer over grey leopard tights with black leather boots. Her hair pulled to the side in an intricate braid. This poor woman looked about ready to cry – well, now that Jem looked harder, she had slight tear stains running down her cheeks as she tried to pick up the remnants of whatever cereal had fallen on the floor. Her cheeks were tinted pink with stress, embarrassment or anger; he couldn't quite tell, but for some odd reason, he set his alcohol down and approached the young woman. Leaning down to help pick up some of the stray boxes, he heard her mumble a 'thanks' and sniff away whatever tears were still falling.

After a small awkward silence of Jem watching the woman, and her eyes staying at the floor, Jem murmured, "Cute kids."

She whispered her thanks again, and Jem tried not to rage over the fact that he had clearly gone out of his way to help this girl, and she hadn't even looked him in the eyes to thank him.

"Yeah, well, your husband's a lucky man. See ya later sweeta't,"

As he turned to walk away, he heard her say a little clearer than before: "I don't have a husband,"

He turned to look at her again, but she was still staring at the floor, even though she had moved beside her cart. "So you all alone with two kids the'e?"

She slowly nodded, and looked up at him, hazel eyes glossy with more tears. Her deep golden eyes grew wider, and an audible gasp escaped her lips as her hand flew to her mouth, allowing more tears to freely fall.

Jem cocked his head to the side a little, feeling strange at the reaction of this girl to him. But he figured it was because everyone knew James Coughlin, and everyone was scared of him.

"Jem?" she whispered.

Jem scrunched his eyebrows together and took an involuntary step towards the woman at the same time as one of her kids squealed, "Mama!" and reached for her mother. The woman's head snapped to one of her daughters, pulled her out of the cart and put her on her hip. She turned to look at Jem again, and walked towards him, softly smiling but tears still rolling down her soft cheeks.

"Aspen; this is Jem… your daddy,"

Jem's eyes widened, and he looked down at a startling recognizable pair of blue green eyes, then glanced back up at the young mother's hazel orbs again. Pushing through his drunken thoughts, he was suddenly hit with a flood of memories:

_Waking up Sunday morning to the smell of pancakes and the soft hum of a young girl dancing around his and Dougie's kitchen._

_ Having Call of Duty competitions on his X-Box._

_ Late night love-making and staring down into deep golden eyes glazed over in lust._

_ Watching from the window as Bentley stared out in the cold air, watching the sun set._

_ …Bentley._

Jem's eyes and mind became clear as he looked into Bentley's beautiful eyes once more. He never thought this would happen again. Figured she'd moved away and finally went to school for dance.

Bentley couldn't believe that Jem was standing right in front of her. She knew he was sick, she could smell it, and could see his bloodshot eyes; but in that moment, he couldn't have looked more beautiful. Her overwhelming emotions caused her to hiccup and slightly stumble towards him, but before she could wrap her arms around that strong body, Jem was on his knees, arms wrapped around her thighs, openly sobbing into her knees. Bentley couldn't do it anymore; she also fell to the ground and embraced him, her sniffles, and his small grunts disturbing the quiet of the store. Bentley couldn't believe her babies were staying quiet through this wonderful reunion, but she couldn't help but thank God for that small blessing. Aspen curled tighter against her shoulder, as if to stay away from the tight embrace, but at that moment Bentley couldn't care. The love of her life was there in front of her, gripping her tight as if he was afraid she'd leave again, and Bentley couldn't contain her thoughts any longer.

"Jem-m baby-y. I've m-missed you so so-o much and I lo-ove you," she sobbed against his neck. "Pl-please don't leave me-e again-n" she hiccupped.

"Oh Bentley," he whispered. "I love you so goddamn much, I-I don't deserve you, but, can I please be selfish by asking for you back?"

Bentley nodded enthusiastically, smiling like a total fool, but Jem couldn't have asked for a better response. He brought his head up to look into the eyes of his smiling love, and kissed her. Not a normal 'Jem possessive' kiss, but one filled completely with earnest love, that it took them both by surprise.

"Can we start our family now?" Bentley whispered.

Jem nodded happily, and placed one more kiss to her forehead, and took her hand in his. In that moment, Jem didn't care to keep track of time; he had all he ever wanted in his arms right then, and he wasn't planning on letting them go anytime soon.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! :') What did we think? REMEMBER! IF I GET ENOUGH PUSH: I'LL GIVE YOU AN EPILOGUE! **

**Read and Review!**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner(;**


End file.
